Night Of The Crescent Moon
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: She was beginning to think he would never make love with her, other than on the night of a new moon. But, he had no idea of the plans she would concoct to get her way. Or just how much his beloved could take. Inukag/Smut/Rated for adult content. This follows on from Night of the new moon. ENJOY!


**Authors Note:** Without realising it, I wrote this story to follow Night of the New Moon to Remember and to precede the story I am currently in the process of writing. So I hope you all enjoy these Inuyasha stories and Stay tuned for the 3rd 'Incarnation' lol.

What once was two separate tales, has now morphed into a trilogy.

Thanx for reading folks!

Eagle.

**Night Of A Crescent Moon**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

The day had finally arrived. It looked simple, with it's white clay walls and timber roof. Inside it was divided into two rooms. One for cooking, gatherings and such. The second, was their own private space. Where they would sleep. She could not have asked for more. It was perfect. It was theirs. There had been a celebration, Kagome's idea. Her friends had given her puzzled looks when she announced the 'House warming party' but at the end of the evening they all agreed, it had been a wonderful idea. After saying goodnight to everyone, Kagome set to cleaning up, while Inuyasha began to douse the fire. With the flames out, the pots and bowls washed, they retired to their bed.

Settling under the covers, they both laid on their backs in the faint moonlight slanting in through the window. Kagome could hear the soft breathing beside her. Though she could never be certain if he was asleep or just laying quietly. Rolling onto her side, she could see half his handsome face in the pale light. His eyes were closed. Lips relaxed. Kagome gazed at him and smiled softly. For every day they were together, her love for the half demon grew stronger.

"What's wrong?"

With a gasp of surprise, Kagome almost jumped out of her skin. She then saw one golden eye looking at her. The heat of blush warmed her face.

"Nothings wrong." She replied sheepishly.

"Then why were you starring at me?" Inuyasha enquired.

"So suddenly I'm not allowed to look at you!?" She snapped.

"I didn't say that." His frown proved his temper was rising "You know it ticks me off when people stare at me, Kagome."

"Surely you're not lumping me in with every other person!?" Sitting up, arms crossed over her chest, she pouted "I'm your wife! And you're saying even _I _can't look at you!?"

"Ah..."

"HMPH! You can still be a jerk Inuyasha!" She stated, before laying down with her back to him.

"What did you say!?" He growled.

"You heard me." Kagome answered in a huffy tone "I'm going to sleep."

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Inuyasha turned her to face him "You can't just leave it like that!"

"You're the one who turned this into an argument."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Damnit Kagome!" He growled again.

When their eyes met, he saw how wet hers were getting. He could never stand it when those around him cried. Least of all, Kagome.

"Ah. No, please." He stuttered "No tears, please."

Wiping her eyes, Kagome looked at him sternly.

"I'm not crying, okay. It just hurts that you hate me looking at you." Then she gave him that look, the big emotion filled brown eyes looking deep into his soul.

"Kagome..." His anger melted, along with his heart.

"Is it so bad that I want to look at the person I love?" She asked sweetly.

He blushed. She still had that effect on him. Even after being together so long. Her hands reached for him, cupping his face tenderly.

"Inuyasha, be with me." Her cheeks tinted pink in the moonlight.

"Kagome..." Lowering his head, their lips meet delicately.

A sweetly soft kiss. A gentle embrace. The early tingles of passion igniting. Tongues sweeping in to savour. Pulses begin to rush. Hearts thudding like tribal drums. Urgency increasing. Body heat mingles. Blending till there is no defining of ones from the others.

Suddenly realising himself, Inuyasha breaks off. The look on her face, missing his warmth and his touch, almost undoes his resolve. But he refuses to risk her safety. For he cannot ensure his control, when in this form.

His demon powers intact.

"Inuyasha?"

A shake of his head and he slumps back down on his side of their bed.

"I can't..." He whispers "Not...not when I'm...like this."

Kagome moves to him, hovering above him, as her hand caresses his face. She understands his fear. But she is also certain, he won't harm her. She cannot see his eyes, blocked by one arm over them. She is determined. Kagome wants to show him, to prove her belief correct. That the half demon she loves with all her heart could never harm her. Never.

"Inuyasha, I don't believe you would ever hurt me." She tells him "After all we've been through, I know you never could."

"But I..." He begins to argue, but a finger hushes him.

"Trust in me, as I trust in you." She says.

Before she begins, a plan in her mind. One she is certain will not fail. To be with him in his normal form. Not just when he chooses, on the night of the new moon. She will take control. The upper hand if you will. Demonstrate her point, with actions and not words. That is sure to stick in his mind and change it for the better. Shifting his arm, he watched her. The cover fell back as she moved down and between his legs.

Slowly, she undid his pants and opened his Kimono jacket. His shirt was next. Inuyasha moved so the garments could be removed entirely. His eyes were glued to her as she dis-robed before him. Now naked in the pale light he swallowed hard. He would never voice it, but seeing her this way set his blood on fire and his body to wanting. Needing, her.

Lowering, their lips met. A slightly soft admission of love. Of desire. The scent of her filled his senses. The slight graze of fangs upon her tongue, her lip, sent shivers coursing through her. Strong hands gliding over bare skin, feeling each and every quiver. His concentration was slipping in and out. As Inuyasha tried so hard to keep control. Fearing what might occur if he let go fully.

Kagome's lips left his. Trailing down his jaw and his neck. The hard thumping of his pulse tapping her lips. Lower she moved. Harder he panted. Lips traversing his toned torso, across his firm stomach. Lower still, along his inner left thigh. Lifting his head, Inuyasha watched wide eyed.

Was she going to? Would her lips touch him there? As he had done to her time and again?

Her eyes, soft cocoa, met his and saw within them a burning desire. Locked upon his face, she slid her tongue out and delicately licked his stiff length, feeling it twitch. Seeing his eyes haze a little and his mouth drop open in a silent gasp. Oh yes, she had him now. Another lick, from base to tip, then she began to swallow him. His breath held, eyes rolling back in his head. The deep musky scent of him, served to moisten her more. Deeper she took him. Sucking. Tongue rubbing.

"K-Kagomeeee..." Her name spilled from his lips, dripping in desire.

A small humming moan. One clawed hand fisting in her ebony locks. His control further diminishing. All thoughts erased from his mind. Lost in the overwhelming sensation. The familiar tensing in his groin, shouted loudly of it's impending release. Kagome sensed it, but did not relent. He had tasted her, so she wanted to taste him. A moment later, she got her wish. With a deep groan, a slight upward thrust, his seed filled her mouth, trickling down her throat. Warm, silky.

Releasing him to catch her breath, she looked upon him. Flushed. Chest rising and falling as he panted in air. A faint sheen of perspiration on his flesh. Oh how she loved him. Kagome intended to mount him. But, Inuyasha had other plans. Moving swiftly, he altered their positions. Kagome now on her hands and knees, with him behind her on his knees also.

"Inuyasha?" The question in her voice.

"Please, trust me." Inuyasha replied.

An instant later, he was fully sheathed inside her warm moist body. Such a sudden entrance made Kagome gasp with surprise. But pain she did not feel. He was far deeper within her than any other time before. Hitting something never touched before. An area of intense pleasure. That caused her to tighten around him. Hands gripping her hips, Inuyasha could hold himself steady no longer.

He began a furiously passionate pace. Kagome barely able to moan between his ministrations. This was pleasure on a whole other level. Harder and harder he drove into her. His mind clouded over and the feel of his demon blood rushing through his body. A pang of fear gripped his heart. But he could not stop himself. Inuyasha could hear Kagome, her voice so lustful, dancing off the walls.

He wasn't hurting her?

Leaning forwards, he continued his pounding and now began groping her breast. She tightened again. It drove him wild. Without a second thought, he sank his fangs into her shoulder. The blinding pain mixed with the soul shattering pleasure and brought her to a screaming crescendo. Seizing his shaft tightly he almost blacked out.

"Inuyashaaaaa!AAAAHHHH!"

"Kagomeeee! NNNGGGHHH!"

She vaguely heard the deep growl of his voice. Before they both collapsed in a sweaty heap. Laboured breathing was the only sound for some time. Only when Inuyasha calmed down some, did it hit home...

...he had wounded the women he loved. The guilt was immeasurable.

"Kagome...I..." He rolled onto his back.

A tender hand reached for his.

"I'm alright, Inuyasha."

"No, you couldn't be." His voice wavered "I...I wounded you."

"It doesn't really hurt. I'm totally fine." She replied, sounding just fine.

"How can I ever expect you to forgive for hurting you." He hated himself for this.

Shifting closer to him, Kagome curled against his warm body. He could smell her blood, taste it in his mouth. It anguished him. What she said next, was to stun and baffle him.

"Inuyasha, although my shoulder stings and is bleeding, I don't hate you or fear you." A gentle hand cupped his cheek, turning his gaze to hers "I love you and that bite...well, it's sorta like a tattoo."

"A, tattoo?" He sounded puzzled.

"Yeah. I'll always know it's there and it will remind me that I'm yours." Her soft smile, seemed to ease his woes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The tenderness in those auric eyes, touched her deeply.

Leaning down, she kissed him lovingly.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I couldn't be better."

Somehow, almost without his knowing, Kagome had once again changed his thoughts and soothed his heart. How she had those powers over him, he could not say. But, he would never want to change his life now. It was perfect. Holding each other, they drifted off to sleep. Happy and in love. Life for them seemed perfect...

...little did they know, of the chapter yet to come.

Nine months on and the loving pair had become a trio. That one night Inuyasha could never entirely forget, the night he had almost completely lost his control and had marked Kagome forever...

...had been the night their son, Hisato, was conceived. With his fathers looks, ash grey hair and stunning emerald eyes, he was a gentle child. One more thing, for Inuyasha to be proud of. His family. Kagome, Hisato and the rest of their extended clan, Miroku and Songo, their children Mizuke, Moriko and Komori. Kaede and young Shippo, even Kirara the Nekomata.

All of them and those to come.

He finally...had a true place in the world.

**FIN**


End file.
